The instant inventions relates, generally, to the field of timepieces, and, more specifically, to watches with internal sources of illumination. Watches need to be read under varying levels of ambient lighting. At high lighting levels no internal illumination is required; however, at lower levels, the watch may require some source of internal illumination. A number of internal illumination schemes have been proposed. For example, R. Alessio, et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,964) proposes an electroluminescent dial for analog watch and process for making it. This scheme propose a source of backlighting that only illuminates the watch dial itself and only in one color. C. Hoffritz (U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,950) proposes an illuminated dial using a neon tube. This scheme again provides monochromatic light that illuminates all the watch components equally and provides no contrast between components. A. Brien (U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,456) proposes illuminated instrument dials. This scheme uses a circular visible light lamp which again illuminates all the watch components equally and provides no contrast between components.
A better solution to watch illumination would permit each of the watch components, including the dial, hands, watch glass, and graphics to be illuminated in independent colors with good contrast.